Across
by mia.c.rose
Summary: What if Bella was already a vampire when she met Edward? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Just realized I switched from first to third person a little into there. I think I'll keep it third though, works better for the story. I like the first bit in first person though, so just like tolerate it. I don't know if this is something I'd like to put a lot of work into, so can people review and let me know if their interested in seeing where this goes? Thanks! Mia.C**

High school.

I have never quite gotten over it. eventually, you'd think I would settle into the lull, but no, each day is more painstakingly boring as the next. I know all the material, it was very rarely that any teacher managed to come up with something I wasn't already an expert of. You might presume one such as I never grows bored, what with the mind-reading and all. Similar to the educational content of the school, the content of its body is equally repetitive and sour, however. I barely even listen anymore.

This day was not unlike its many predecessors. I sat, fidgeting and glancing around, at the Cullen table, out of the way of most students. Today their thoughts mirrored one another. A new student. None of them were thinking of her face, however, so I hadn't a clue what she looked like. Not That it mattered. She'd be old news next week, just like the rest of them. She'd settle into their petty debacles and catastrophes: who would ask her to prom, why her friend hadn't replied to her text yet. It was, frankly, dreary.

Still, he could hear across the room, her walking next to a girl I wanted nothing to do with: Jessica Stanley. She was a spiteful social climber, obsessed with a generically popular boy, and convinced all around her were just as mean and arrogant as she was. I listened as she spoke.

"You can sit with us today. Here, this table." Jessica sounded so kind in voice, but her thoughts were dark and unkind.

"Thank you." As the new girl spoke, Jessica finally looked up at her. I gasped. My family looked up at me, surprised, Alice along with them, but soon she gasped as well.

"No! It couldn't be!" Her eyes and mine flew to the table approximately one hundred yards from us, and subsequently so did our siblings.

The new girl sat at the table, listening politely to Jessicas rambles, amongst the blood and heat emitting from all the students.

Suddenly, she stiffened, feeling our stares on her. She gasped at the sight of us, and shrank back into her seat, her butterscotch eyes wide with fright.

* * *

Edward searched through the air surrounding Jessica. It was as if no one was sitting where he could obviously see the beautiful girl, deep brown waist length hair, frightened butterscotch eyes, and pale skin. She was a vampire. That was clear. She had the pale, milky skin he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Her eyes had purple bruises beneath them, as if she were recovering from a broken nose, yet that did not detract from her beauty. And those eyes, more similarities still… she had chosen not to be a monster, like he had, and his siblings next to him had as well. Obviously, she had been good for a long time. Her eyes weren't amber in the least, all human blood was rid from her system, which would have taken at least a year. But, she must have been a vampire longer than that. She sat, perfectly calm, in a room bursting with potent blood. It had taken him decade to master that… Jasper was still trying, and he had been with them since the fifties.

"Whats going on, Edward?" Emmett didn't even bother to think it, or if he had, Edward had missed it, too focused on the girl who eyes were still locked with his.

"I-... ," Edward didn't know what was going on. She was silent, he wouldn't believe that seat was occupied if he wasn't looking at her right this second.

"Thank you, for that, Edward. But, what is she_ thinking_?" Rosalie stared at him, forcing him to break his hold on the eyes that he still felt on the side of his face as he turned toward Rosalie.

"I don't know."

Thier thoughts exploded.

_What does that mean, he doesn't know? Can't he hear her? What if shes here for us?_ Emmett was panicked, and still there was a part of him that hoped she was here for a fight, it had been so long since he'd fought someone passionately, bears didn't count, they could never win.

Rosalie had developed further. _She couldn't have planned to meet us here. Look at how startled she is! Pathetic. Besides if she were sent here, she wouldn't be alone, she'd never stand a chance against seven of us. Rosalie had noticed that Edward had gone back to watching the girl. Edward seems intrigued. Well. She isn't very pretty. He can't hear her, he said? How about that._

Edward listened quietly to their internal debates. Thinking for himself as well. They'd have to talk to her. But when? Surely school wasn't going to work, in front of all these people. As soon as school let out, she would probably run away, afraid of the five vampires she saw at the other table. And why wouldn't she be? She didn't look very strong, and since he couldn't hear her, she must be a shield. If she was a shield though, she didn't have some other gift, nothing to save herself from physical attacks. No, she definitely had the right to be afraid. But… couldn't she see his eyes? They were alike, him and her. And his family too, he supposed. Maybe she thought that they thought she was on their land. But there were many animals here. She couldnt think that they claimed them all? Alice's mind ripped his eyes from the girl once more, and he turned to her in shock.

_There are two ways that this can progress. Only two Edward. Pay attention. Its set in stone. One or the other._

She reluctantly showed him a vision. The girl lay in fire, ripped to pieces, with a blond vampire she didn't recognize standing over her, his eyes dark and pitted, as if they sucked light from the world.

He was shocked by how much pain this image caused him. He wanted to jump up right now, run to the girl and protect her from any possible trouble. He wanted to seek the blond vampire and destroy him, and not kindly either. He was pulled from his violent intentions by Alices second vision.

The girl lay in the meadow that Edward had found, deep in the forest north of here. Her skin glittered softly, and a small smile caressed her face.

How had the girl found the meadow? Had he showed it to her? Had she followed his scent? Were they friends? Were they more? Woah. Where had that come from?

The bell rang, and reluctantly, Edward collected his meager things. Glancing up, he saw the girl doing the same. She walked with a small girl toward the door he would be going through in the next couple seconds. The same direction then. The girl was either going to the gym or the science wing. He hoped upon hope it was science.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I got kinda excited about that one so I wrote this chapter the next day. Kinda a present. i got myself an awesome Beta, Olazay, check her out! She doesn't write Twilight though. She's helping me with my serious tense changing issue. It was just terrible, so I got her help. I hope you enjoy this! Try to review to give me criticism and to help me with ideas for progression of this! I'm not sure if I will make this short or long and winded. All ideas are welcome :)**

**Mia.C**

I walked out of the cafeteria and into the clouded day. Building five, the science wing, was on my right, and to my great pleasure, the vampire girl was walking towards it, shooting glances back at me as I calmly watched her. There was only one open seat in Mr. Banner's biology class, so she would have to sit next to me. I could talk to her, persuade her to come and talk with Carlisle and the family after school. She needn't be afraid, but I was worried she wouldn't understand that, and run off as the minute she knew it wouldn't make a scene. I didn't want that… I wanted to talk to her. I needed to.

Walking through the door at the back of the room, I saw her walk past all the desks and up to Mr. Banner. The students were not oblivious to her. Like they did with us Cullens, they stared at her, awed by her beauty. But they did not fear her, as they did the Cullens. Perhaps it was because she wasn't in a coven, or at least she had no coven at school. I didn't know if she travelled with anyone outside of the student body. But that seemed unlikely, because she seemed so afraid of me at the moment. Waiting at Mr. Banner's desk, she continued to shoot me glances as I took my seat at the previously empty table at the back of the middle row, clearing my books from her side of the table in preparation. The humans continued to stare at her. I wondered if they likened her to my family. Curious, I listened.

Mike Newton, a popular boy with carefully gelled blond hairs thoughts were the loudest.

_WOW. She's… perfect. Like that Cullen one… the tall one, not the creepy small one. Except, she's available, and she isn't frightening. Frightening? The Cullens aren't frightening, what am I thinking? Just… odd I don't want to be near her alone. But that doesn't matter. Look at this girl! Pale, beautiful, and I saw her sitting with Jessica at lunch! Jessica's into me, not that I'd touch her, but she would totally let me sit with her tomorrow. I can talk to… what her name? Annabelle? Well, who cares? She is HOT. I can talk to her tomorrow. Or maybe today after this period… I could offer to walk her to her next class. Maybe we even have the same class!_

It looked like Mike wasn't scared by her in the least. Weird. He definitely thought the two of them should get close. This made me feel… I couldn't even tell. It wasn't a good feeling, though. I decided it wasn't worth thinking about.

Focusing elsewhere, I noticed the girl Bella had been walking to class with. I think her name was Angela. What did she think about Bella?

_I hope we move into genetic diseases soon… I already took all my notes and tested for this subject, and i don't want to be a bother to Mr. Banner, but…_

Ah. She seemed to be the only student in the room not focused on Bella. I suppose I wasn't too surprised. In the two years I had been exposed to her mind, I'd heard nothing but pleasant and kind things. Now she was thinking of her two little brothers. She loved them very much. It was cute. Nothing to do with the girl, though.

Here was something.

Mr. Banner was signing her slip now. As he looked down at it, so did I.

**Isabella Marie Swan, Transfer from Phoenix, Arizona.**

**Sign Here:_**

Isabella… It was a beautiful name. But, Phoenix? Arizona was bathed in sun. It didn't make sense that she was from there. She would have been able to attend school, the light would have tanned her skin no matter where she stood in that desert wasteland. In must be falsified. We sometimes said we had come from Los Angeles, when moving new places, so no one would look into us. It wouldn't do to show up here as Sophomores, and have the teachers look in and see that we had been Seniors in our previous home! If she was using these tactics, she must have moved more than once. Again, I was so curious about her. Well, I wouldn't have to wait long. She walked towards my desk, our desk, to the seat that Mr. Banner had indicated. It usually remained empty, since the humans subconscious told them what their awe struck eyes couldn't: We were dangerous. Obviously, this didn't matter for Isabella, who walked slightly slower than human pace towards me, her face reluctant and afraid.

She eased into the seat beside me. Her scent slowly poured over my body… it was like freesia, with… was that an undertone of strawberries? In any event, it was amazing. I turned to her, wanting to start off kindly and easily. She had no reason to be afraid, sitting close to me now she must see the amber of my eyes. Yes, they weren't butterscotch now, but I hadn't hunted since last week. Maybe I should, tonight, if this conversation didn't go well. I wanted her to see we were the same.

"Hello, My name is Edward Cullen. My siblings, you may have seen them at lunch? Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." I kept my voice low, and used the smile I often procured when a human conversation was necessary. It was kind, but didn't show my teeth. Though she obviously wasn't human, I thought it might be necessary, given her obvious alarm at lunch.

"I'm Bella. Swan." She seemed flustered. Bella… So she didn't go by Isabella afterall. It was a nice nickname, for a nice name. I hated it when people tried to nickname me, though I suppose Bella was a much prettier title than Eddie or Ed.

_Of course, he's on her already. Two years of nothing, no attention to anyone, and suddenly my dream girl swoops in, and he decides it's time for him to expand his horizons? I'll have to ask her to sit with me myself, right after this period. If I wait too long, she might consider into other arrangements…_

Mike was babbling to himself across the room. Did he really think that an idea of the two of them together, spoken aloud to no one, constituted 'dibs'? Even if in some twisted world it did, I definitely didn't respect them. I decided to ignore him altogether.

"Bella, then. Where are you from?" I hadn't even taken a second off to think about Mike, and a human wouldn't notice my hesitation. Bella, however, being a vampire, must have noticed, because she looked down… embarrassed? I wasn't used to reading emotions in people's eyes and face. Usually reading their minds was enough. This might prove difficult.

"Phoenix." She didn't seem to be one for talking. Or maybe she was just nervous. I decided to pry a little. She would probably continue to answer my questions if she was as afraid is it looked.

"Really." I said the word speculatively. "Isn't it sunny there?"

"Yes." She looked at me like I was insane. " It's in a desert, after all." She didn't seem to understand what I was hinting at.

"Well, with all the sun, wasn't it hard to, you know, stay under the radar? Seeing as you're a vampire?" She was becoming difficult to talk to. Did I need to spell everything out for her?

"Is that what I am?" Her voice was scared.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I've been updating everyday, and that seems like a thing thats going to happen a lot, and I'm trying, but it might not always happen. Right now I'm just super excited. Sometimes though, it might go two or three days without update. I hope not though. Thanks viola171e for mentioning Charlie, I hadn't thought of including him! Now though, it can contribute to Bella's innocence. Thanks, other reviewers, I really appreciate reviews, they make me feel positive about constant updates. Remember to check out my Beta, Olazay, and review ideas for upcoming chapters, also, whther I should make this a long or short fic. Thanks for the support!**

**Mia.C**

I stared into her frightened eyes. They looked right back into mine, questioning, hopeful, wondering.

"Is that what you are?" What was she going on about? It was as if she didn't know she was a vampire… as if she didn't know what being a vampire was.

"Bella, how old are you?" I spoke as if explaining something to a five year old.

"I'm seventeen." Her voice was smooth and graceful, high like a bell. She was a vampire. I couldn't hear her heartbeat. I couldn't hear her thoughts. I couldn't feel her heat. What was going on?

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"Nine months. I'll be eighteen in June. But whatever, you said vampire. I need you to tell me what I am! Are you a… a _vampire_ too?" Her voice trembled like a childs.

She really didn't know what she was? How could that be? She looked so scared, so pitiful. Why was she talking about her birthday? Surely over the years, she had noticed she wasn't aging. How had she become a vampire like this, without anyone telling her what was going on? How had she become a vegetarian? Over the years, couldn't she have pieced the information together and figured out at least a _little_ of what she was?

"What year were you born in Bella?" Casual question. She didn't need to find everything out now, in a room of living, breathing children. I'd invite her over later. Right now, I was desperate for the trivial.

"1997." She looked impatient with my questions, but the fear was still very much present. She wouldn't push me, not when I knew what she needed. 1997? That would mean that she really was seventeen. That wasn't how old she was when turned, it was her actual age. Maybe it was both? That made no sense. Her eyes… Yes, she could have been a vampire for a year, the eyes would make sense, but only just. That would mean that it had been nothing but animal blood for her since she first opened her crimson eyes. That couldn't be… and without anyone to guide her? That was as good as Carlisle, better than me! What was going on?

"Would you come over to my house today? After school? You can get a ride in my car, with the rest of my family." I needed answers from this confusing girl, but this was not the time or place.

"Um…" I was certain that if she had been human, she would have blushed. She looked down at her hands. It seemed she was becoming less and less afraid of me. That was good, at least tonight would go better without her cowering in the corner.

"To discuss… things. You know." I tried to make my intentions more clear. What had she thought I'd meant?

Comprehension dawned in her eyes. "Right!" She whispered excitement and anxiety evident in her voice. "Of course! I'll have to tell my dad, though…"

Her _dad_? She lived with her father? Her biological father? Or was it another vampire, her father figure? But if she ran with another of our kind, why was she so unaware of herself? It must be a human… I had so much I wanted to say and ask, but I held myself in. There would be time for everything tonight.

I choked out, "Right."

As Mr. Banner began to speak, I turned my attention to him. If I continued to speak with Bella, I wouldn't be able to contain my curiosity. I had so much I wanted to know, now, that any more casual mentions of humans she lived with or anything of the sort would set me off. I just faced the front of the room and put on my most attentive expression.

Of course, as much as I pretended to listen to the lecture, my thoughts were a thousand miles away.

What was wrong with this girl? She was clearly a vampire, an experienced one. She sat here in a room of humans, unfazed. A boy on our right shook his hair out, blowing his scent towards us, and I stiffened from the effort to remain in my seat. She should've gotten the worst of the blast, but instead, here she sat, unnoticing of the boy. I, who had been a vampire for one hundred years, a vegetarian for the last seventy, was affected more by the human smells than a girl who apparently had only turned last year… February at the earliest. And she lived with her father now. She was a newborn, for heavens sake, and if I was going to take her at her word, she should have been rampaging about the room, sucking anything with a heartbeat dry! Not only was this not the case, but she didn't even know what she was. Maybe she didn't even know she was aging. I supposed that was possible. She must know there was something different about her. Her speed, her strength, here improved senses. The fact that she often ran to the forest and sucked animals dry instead of eating pizza like the rest of her friends? And yet, she continued to go to school, to live at home, as if she were just like the boys and girls that filled the classroom we were sitting in now.

I had so much I needed to ask her. Of course, now that I was anxious for the bell to ring, time stood still. Being an immortal, you would think that seconds meant nothing to me, that by the time I noticed their passing, it had been years. You would be wrong. I could feel each of them, inching along on the old school clock that hung over the doorway. But they didn't move any faster.

* * *

Sitting impatiently in Ms. Goff's small Spanish classroom, I could feel the vibrations of the school bell before I heard it. Jerking up from my seat, a bright smile on my face, Emmett gave me a confused look.

_Dude. Calm it._

When I had told him earlier that the girl would be coming over after school, he had been excited, but now as exhilarated as I was. He didn't understand why I was so ecstatic, and my enthusiasm was starting annoy him.

_C'mon. Lets just go wait by the car._

I followed him over to my shiny silver Volvo, a bounce in my step. I couldn't wait to find out all about Bella, the beautiful vampire with impossible answers. I wanted to understand the interesting girl, and right now, the few answers she had given me had just prompted even more questions. She was impossible, and I needed to know how she even had come to exist. I wanted to know everything about her… trivial unimportant things, that had nothing to do with her vampiric side, and more to do with her personality. I found myself wondering about her favorite color, what she enjoyed doing in her free time… But that didn't matter. There were more pressing questions.

Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were already sitting in the car, waiting. Alice had undoubtedly informed them of what was going on, as they asked no questions when Emmett joined them in the back instead of the passenger seat, and I moved to lean against the door. Though they didn't say anything out loud, their thoughts were a mess.

Alice was very happy, she had had a new vision during the day, Bella and herself with their arms wrapped around each other, smiling like old friends. She was very excited to begin that obviously wonderful friendship she had envisioned.

Jasper was smiling, because Alice was happy, and he could feel it. He wasn't particularly enthused by the new visitor, but anything that made Alice bounce in her seat like she was was alright by Jasper.

Emmett, no longer thinking about Bella, was staring into Rosalie eyes, caught up in one of their moments. Usually, these annoyed me very much, but today I hadn't the time to be depressed about my lack of love. Bella was coming!

"She's going to exit through the gym doors in twenty seven seconds. Pay attention Emmett, Rosalie!" Shocked from their moment, Emmett and Rosalie begrudgingly turned their eyes to the gym.

We stared at the door for a few seconds,watching students trickle out. Then: her. I smiled as I watched her hold the door for the person behind her. Then my smile grew slightly pained. Mike Newton, a wide grin on his face, walked through the door while continuing his conversation with Bella.

"I can't believe how good you are at basketball! You just can't miss!" He smiled. _Compliments, check. Casual touching, check. Now, to ask her to sit with me tomorrow_. "Hey, I know you sat with Jessica Stanley today, but I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends tomorrow." After a pause he added, "You can invite Jessica if you like."

But Bella wasn't really paying attention. She had been scanning the parking lot for, I presume me and my family. When she saw me leaned against my car, she smiled.

"Maybe," she said, distractedly, to Mike. "I have to go now. Bye!" She turned to give him a quick smile, then dashed a little faster than she should have to my car. I opened the passenger door, and she hopped in. hen I closed it, I paused for a second, to look up at Mike, who was standing with his arms crossed, thinking daggers at me.

_Hes already asked her out? When the hell did he find the time? Did he ask her in Biology, after just meeting her? Why did she say yes? He thought back to their conversations, walking to and from gym. Her smiles and comments. She seemed into me. Whatever, his whole family is in the car, maybe he just offered her a ride. Either way, two minutes in a car full of those freaks ought to send her running into my arms._

I glared at the insufferable boy. What did he know of anything? I walked around the front of the car and got in.


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE YOU GO. The much awaited explanation.**

**Mia.C**

The glare still evident on my face my face, I adjusted my mirrors and sped from the parking lot. Only then did I realize a conversation was already in place.

"No…" Bella sounded confused.

"You don't know about… vampires?" Emmett was entirely too loud, and I could tell that if Bella was still human, she would be on the brink of tears.

"Why don't we hold off on that until we get home, with Carlisle and Esme?" I glared at him in the mirror, and he looked away out the window and pouted. Bella let a small smile grace her face as she looked down at her hands.

We drove in companionable silence, out onto the highway and past the sign that mentioned that 'you are now leaving Forks!' Only then did Bella startle and look around. There was a small pucker between her brows as she asked, "Where are we going exactly?"

"We live just outside town. It won't be much longer." Alice wore a wide smile as she tried to catch Bellas eye. Her voice was thick with adoration, making Bellas answering "Oh" feel slightly uncomfortable. I gave Alice a look in the rear view mirror that clearly said 'lay off.' She pointedly ignored it.

I turned sharply up the almost unidentifiable passage to our house. I was becoming more and more anxious as we sped down the three mile driveway. What would we ask? What would she answer? I was desperately hoping that Carlisle would be home so that we could dive in immediately. I could hear Esme pattering about upstairs, no worries there. She would be excited to meet Bella, I just knew it. I heard her thoughts.

Ah, there they are now. A little late, but no matter. And Carlisle should be arriving any minute, I'm glad his shift ended early today. We never spend time together, as a family, during the light hours, his schedule is so erratic.

I smiled. Carlisle would be arriving very shortly after us, enough time to fill Esme in, but no extra time to sit around and wait. How perfectly this was all working out.

As we climbed out of the car, I listened to my siblings refining their questions for Bella. They were all very general. I hoped her answers would supply us with more to work with. My siblings moved at vampire pace into the house and to their places around the dining room table. I was about to follow them. but I noticed Bella didn't seem comfortable moving so fast. She walked at the speed of a human, and I joined her, listening as Alice called Esme downstairs with fast and clipped words.

I showed Bella into the house and through to the dining table.

Seated there, Esme looked up from her conversation with Jasper and gasped. Hurriedly standing from her seat, she introduced herself.

"Hello...you. I'm Esme. I'm, um, these peoples… I'm the mother. I hadn't any clue you'd be coming." Esme looked slightly alarmed, and her mind was too confused for words.

"My name is Bella Swan. I met Edward and the others at school today. Edward said i could come over, to talk about… vampires." She looked down, embarrassed.

_Talk about vampires?_ Esme was confused.

"But. Don't you know about vampires? Not that I'm not happy to have you here!" Esme was still floundering.

"No. I…" Bella looked as she she might just shrivel up and die.

"It's a bit of a mess Esme. We're all confused. Thats why she here…" I let my sentence die out as the sound of tires slowing on the highway announced my father's arrival.

"Theres Carlisle… hes ought to be… excited." She looked from each of her adoptive childrens faces, wondering if Carlisle was in on their little surprise.

"You see mom, we just found her at school… didn't really have time to come by or anything. To his office, that is. We just asked her over." Alice looked around at us, wondering if that had been okay for us to decide on our own. The questions made Bella feel very uncomfortable, apparently.

"I don't mean to intrude… I should go, before your father arrives. I…" She started backing towards the door.

"Nonsense! Here, sit." Esme seemed to get over herself at the possibility of being rude to a house guest. "My seat if you like."

"No!" Bella blinked. "I mean, I think I'll just sit here…" She pulled out the empty chair on Alices right. Then she paused. "If thats alright. i mean, i don't know if someone else usually sits here. I'm sorry…" She hesitated, looking around at all of our faces, for some kind of confirmation or something.

"Here, just sit, that seats empty!' Alice sounded a little too excited. Giving her a meaningful look, I pulled out the chair opposite where Bella now hesitantly perched, and collapsed.

Just then, Carlisle paused, noticing Bella's scent outside near where all our cars were parked. he listened further, and heard the extra set of expanding lungs seated at the dining room table. He hurried inside.

Stopping in the doorway to observe the mysterious owner of the seventh set of breaths, Carlisle said "Hello."

Bella smiled quietly. My father had that effect. Esme could be overwhelming, but Carlisle preferred to think within himself before voicing anything. He walked slowly to his seat at the East head of the table. Now, with all of us grouped around him, we were ready for conference.

"So, today, at lunch, we happened up Bella Swan here, Carlisle." Alice began. "We were afraid of scaring her, as she seemed… unsettled by us, but Edward had his next class with her, so he talked her into coming over to discuss things with us."

"Yes," Bella said, shocking us all. i'd not pegged her as the type to speak openly without prompting. "What is a vampire? Am I that? Are you that?"

Carlisles eyes widened. "Yes." That was all he said. Were it me, I would have been infuriated, but Bella sat quietly and waited.

"Bella, how long have you… been able to move very fast?" He tried to talk delicately, but his curiosity for all things vampire bled into his words.

"Thirteen months. Since a bit before my sixteenth birthday." Bella's voice was shaking. i looked up. Her teeth had moved to worry her lip, she stared around at us.

"Can you tell me how you… came to possess those abilities?"

Bellas face was lined with grief. "Alright, but it's kind of a long story."

* * *

"When I was sixteen, I was living in Phoenix with my mom. I was born here, in Forks, but my parents separate and when I mom left, I came with er. I had a normal life until that year. Junior year. There was a new student in our class. James. I can't remember his last name. He was… beautiful. Like all of you, and like me now. I didn't used to be pretty… James was scary though, in addition to being beautiful. Not in a way I could recognize. Something just told me… stay away from him. But, something within all the other students told them the same thing, so he ended up eating lunch alone every day. I didn't have many friends either, and I pitied him.

Bella scoffed.

"I pitied him. About two weeks into the school year, I went to sit at his table. I didn't want him to be so alone. I knew what that felt like. When I sat down, we exchanged awkward pleasantries. Names, classes, school stuff. He had the oddest eyes. Violet eyes. I didn't understand them. I commented. 'You have unusual eyes' I said. I smiled. Trying to start conversation that didn't have to do with school. He just stared at me for a minute. Then he invited me over to his house after school. He thought maybe I could help him with biology homework. It was the only class we had together, he'd heard I did well in it. I smiled. I thought we were making progress. So I agreed."

Bella… I hurt for her. She had just been a kind girl, wanting to help a lost seeming kid. Not even two years ago. Now… here she was.

"I knocked on his door. It was in a poor neighborhood, knocked over trash bins, homeless people and bad looking individuals crowded the sidewalks. He let me into his house. It was dark. He asked if I wanted anything to eat. I declined. Thats when he turned the lights on. There was just one, ratty looking chair in the center of his otherwise barren living room. He asked if I'd like to sit. At that point, I was becoming afraid. I sat, not knowing what else to do. Then he moved. It was so fast. I could barely see him. When he stopped, not a second later, I was strapped to the chair. I struggled, but there wasn't even an inch of wiggle room. I contemplated screaming."

Why had Bella had to go through what she went through? At least we were peacefully turned by Carlisle, in the least painful way possible… I hated to hear how this tale ended.

"He came at me. He leaned down towards my face. I thought he was going to kiss me or something. At the time, I thought I was about to be raped. I was wrong. He touched his lips to my neck. Thats when the pain began. It felt like I was on fire. He kept sucking, and just when the edges of my vision were beginning to go blurry, the door to the front of the room flew open. Another man stood there. James lept from my side. He made to run away, but the other man was as fast as he was. He was beautiful too, but his skin, tough pale, seemed somehow… Olivey? I don't know how to explain it. He had shoulder length hair, it flowed behind him as he battled with James. Finally, all movement stopped. I didn't know exactly what had happened… I was on fire, after all, but James was in pieces, and on FIRE. It was so scary. The other man leaned against the far wall of the room and watched me. He just stared as I writhed in pain, ON FIRE. But I didn't die. Each second I thought I finally would, but never was I graced with such a gift. Instead, finally, after three days I had burned out. I thought my body ought to be a crisp. but it wasn't. It was pale, and cold, and beautiful. I easily broke from the chains that James had restricted me with. Thats when the man who had saved me began to talk. He said his name was Laurent, and that he owned me now. He tried to kiss me, but I hit him away. I didn't dare run though. I saw what had happened when James had tried to run. I just sat. Hesat with me, leaving sometimes for a hour, when he came back, his eyes glowed red. I didn't know what was going on. What kind of demon was he? What was I? When I looked at my reflection in my watch face, I didn't recognize myself. I could ave run during the short times when he was away, but i thought he would follow me. I didn't know where I would go anyway. My mother wouldn't know who I was! I must have been in that house for months, not speaking. Not acknowledging the man who became just as quiet as I. Our only interaction was once a day, when he tried to kiss me and I slapped him away. One night I looked into my watch face and saw my eyes were a deep black. Thats when I realized my throat was burning. Not the way the fire had, but with thirst. It felt like I was on the brink of death. When Laurent came home, I told him about it. He said the only way to feel better was to drink a human. I didn't want anyone to be as I was now though. I couldn't allow that. I was so pained, so miserable… That night I ran away, into the forest one hundred miles north of Phoenix. It had taken me half an hour to get there. I was amazed with my speed. I had gone so fast, and yet seen everything with clarity as I ran. At some points during the run, I smelled something that I knew in my heart would fix the pain in my throat. But I knew it was wrong, so I ran until I couldn't smell any of that anymore. Thats when I came upon a bar. I was so afraid. How had I escaped Laurent just to die at the hands of some animal? When it came at me, I was so furious, i acted on instinct. I sunk my teeth into its neck, and dried it of blood. Thats when I realized I didn't need to be like James. No human had to crumble like i had. I found more animals, and drank them till I was sated. That was December. It had been ten months of Laurent, and now I was free. I lived through the winter in the forest. I drank animals, I climbed trees. Sometimes I sat by the highway and watched the cars go by. One day though, i was too close to the highway. A car thought i was hitchhiking, and pulled over for me. It Was a young couple. For once, I felt safe. I must have looked a disaster, barely any unshredded clothes on my body, matted hair… still, I knew I was unbelievably beautiful. They asked about why i was there, and I told them I got lost in the woods. They asked where I was from, and if they could take me there. I thought about that, and decided I couldn't return to my mother. She'd know I was different, if she even recognized me at all. I told them Forks. Charlie hadn't seen me for years, he wouldn't know what I looked like. It turned out we were in Oregon anyway, so they drove me to Forks. I thanked them a million times over, they just looked at me with pity. I think they thought I must have been a runaway who got lost and couldn't come home. Either way, i was here. My father called my mother, told her I was safe. She had thought that I was dead. She wanted to see me, but I begged him not to let her. He didn't understand, but he obliged. I registered for school… Now here I am."

Everyone at the table was speechless. There were so many tragedies and mysteries. I had so many questions. I wanted to understand her, and what she had been through, but it was just so… unbelievable.

Alice broke the silence.

"Wow."


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize in advance for this pointless, fluffy little filler chapter. I have so many ideas for the rest of this, but I was just not in the mood to write today, so you get this. I hope it helps with some questions that the last chapter may have left open about Bellas story. I know its not much, so I'll update with something more substantial this weekend. Speaking of the weekend though, have a good one!**

**Mia.C**

I stared at Bella, trying to comprehend all the information I'd just been hit with. The terrors she had been through, that she was still going through. What a terrible way to begin one's life as an immortal. I still wanted to know more.

"How did you survive… ten months and no blood?" Carlisles eyes were lit up in the way I knew well, his hunger for new information was being fed.

"Well… I don't understand. Were immortal, right? So… I just, survived, you know?" She didn't seem to think that was a particularly unbelievable part of her story.

"Yes but… wasn't the thirst unbearable? Didn't you smell mouthwatering humans, just outside? You were strong, fast… They wouldn't have stood a chance! What kept you inside the building? Willpower, concentration…?"

"Fear."

I looked sadly at Bella. That must have been very hard for her, spilling her story, and with it, her soul out onto the table for us all to see. Maybe that was enough for tonight. Afterall, it was almost seven. Her father would be worried. Or would he be? What did i know of her father? I couldn't resist.

"How did your father take your appearance?"

"Well, at first he wasn't going to let me stay. He said I couldn't just appear, I had to comfort my mother, I had to pack, and move my stuff properly, if I wanted to move to Forks at all. I threatened to run away again though… oh yeah, I explained my ten month disappearance as an attempt to run away, because I was dissatisfied at home. I didn't go into more detail. Anyway, I said I'd run away if he made me see her, so he reluctantly let me stay. I feel so terrible… What with my refusing to see mom, she probably thinks I ran away because of something she did. Those ten months must have been fraught with worry… now its got to be worse, knowing… or thinking she knows the reason for my disappearance." Bella let out a shaky breath. Wow, after all she had been through, she was thinking about her moms feelings. Didn't she have enough on her plate? This girl was selfless.

"Not to be… indelicate, but why didn't you kill that young couple that picked you up off the side of the road? You were a newborn, you still are a newborn, and you'd never tasted human blood. That car ride must have been unbearable!" Esme couldn't believe Bella didn't kill the couple.

"It wasn't unbearable. I didn't want to kill them, so I didn't. I could smell them, obviously. I knew they'd taste good. Objectively, of course. But I didn't want to, so I didn't. Why was that wrong?"

Suddenly, Bella pushed her chair back from the table and backed up to the wall at vampire speed. It was the first time I'd seen her move as fast as I knew she could. Her hair whipped around her face as she stared at each of us.

"I… I saw your eyes, they weren't red or violet like James and Laurents! I thought I come go to you for answers… I thought you were safe. But… you kill humans? You suck their blood? You wanted me to suck that kind, friendly couples blood, when they only wanted to help a troubled girl on the side of the road! I… I'm leaving now!"

Bella ripped from the room, she was halfway down the three mile driveway when I finally caught up to her and stopped her. She was strong, though she didn't seem a newborn, she was, and I knew I couldn't stop her from running off again, so I shouted to her, "We drink animals, not humans! Were like you! Yellow eyes means we drink animal blood!"

Bella stopped struggling. She looked up into my eyes scrutinizing them.

"Yellow is animals then. Red is humans? What's violet?" She was breathing heavily, but at least she had stopped running. I released her from my grip. The places on my hands that had touched her bare skin tingled, but not in an unpleasant way.

"I would presume blue contacts over piercing red irises, to match Laurents."

"How many are there? Vampires, I mean? In the world. If they kill one human a day, each, throughout the world, why haven't the humans run out? Unless they are all like us, with yellow eyes, and James and Laurent were unusual?" She seemed to hope this was the case.

"No, they weren't unusual at all. It is we who are the outsiders. In fact, besides you, we have only met one other coven who lives our lifestyle. They are up in Alaska." Her eyes widened at the word coven, but then seemed to accept it. "As for the humans… Well, they seem to survive no matter what hits them. Plagues, famine, they still overpopulate the earth. We might even be doing them a favor, seeing as they are so concerned with overpopulation." I smirked at my little joke, she did not. It seemed to make her want to throw up.

"I know this all must be so painful and new to you. I invite you to spend a bit of time around my family and me. We can help you learn the ways, and the rules, of the vampire. As for right now, you ought to get back to your father. He might be worried about you be out so late without warning him. He won't know that he should be worried for everyone else."

I smiled at her, hoping to lighten the mood. It worked. She laughed a light, airy giggle, it rang like a bell. "All right." She said it softly. We had been making eye contact for at least five minutes, and I felt I might soon pass out. I wondered why that could be…

"You'll be at school tomorrow, though?" She searched my face expectantly. Hopefully, I privately thought.

"Yes. And you are welcome to join my family and I at the table where you saw us today. We can't discuss much in public, but we aren't only interested in you because you're a vampire. We'd like to get to know you as a person, as well." I hated to keep using the word we, I wanted to tell her that _I_ wanted to know her as a person, but I didn't want to intimidate her, so I opted for the friendly 'we'. There would be other times to share with her the interest for her I could feel brewing deep inside me.

She smiled, gave a little wave, and sped off into the night.

I smiled back, but I was too late, she was out of sight. Sighing, I walked at human speed back towards my house. Since Bella and I had run out of earshot, I'd have to explain to them that I fixed everything. Then they'd probably want to discuss the conundrum that was this girl well into the night. I had to admit, it was amazing. She was amazing. But I didn't see the need to discuss. And so, listening to the voices in the dining room combat and debate, I lay on the couch, My eyes closed, thinking about Bella. Not wondering about her past, or refining questions to later ask her, just… thinking. About tomorow, when I would see her, and all the days to follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here is your 'something substantial. I tried to make it longer. It has an actual plot development, but most of it is just fluff. People seem to like fluff though, and since this is a mix of** both** I thought you guys would like it. i may or may not update tomorow, I don't know check in just in case, but no promises.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mia.C**

_I'm going to see Bella again today..._ That thought has been the only one in mind my since the events of last night. Obviously, her story is perplexing, but right now. I'm only excited to see her. Whether we talk about her past, or her favorite color, we will be together.

I know I'm going too fast as I drive my family and myself to school. Each time a car passes us, they honk, but by the time I hear they are already around the corner. Its reckless, but I can't bring myself to care about that sort of thing right now. I'm about to see Bella.

I slow as I pull into the school parking lot. I don't want students to think worse of the Cullens and their flashy car than they already do.

Shes here already. I can feel her. Its like, ever since I met her eyes across the cafeteria, my internal GPS has been honed on her.

Parking the car, I get out and glance around. Ah. Shes leaning against her rusted pick up truck, staring right at me. A smile tugs at her lips. I wonder why she drives that rusted monstrosity. It must be older than her grandfather, and vampires like to move _fast_. Then, all casual wonderings flee from my mind. The boy is leaning against the car next to her, babbling like an idiot. Its weird. I never used to think much of Mike Newton, the blond, and I suppose, vaguely attractive, f_or_ a human, kid. Now I realize that he is the worst creature to ever disgrace this planet. I wonder why I never noticed it before.

"Look, there are the Cullens." He sneers our name. "Saw you go off with them yesterday." Its fresh in his mind, the memory of her happily, and _willing_y, getting into our car. He doesn't get it.

"Yes." She doesn't seem to be giving him anything more than necessary. Maybe shes only talking to him to be polite. He obviously approached her, as they are leaning against her car.

"What did you all do?" He tries to keep the desperate tone out of his voice, which turns it incredibly whiny. Its sounds very unattractive.

"They just gave me a ride home. My dad dropped me off in the cruiser yesterday." So that was the story. I committed it to memory. I suppose it would be weird for her to say she came over to our house, since we had just met. Still, I would have liked to have seen Newtons face as she revealed that little piece of information.

Newton was satisfied though. He didn't think much of our encounter.

"Well, if you ever need a ride home again, just ask me. No need to hang out with those freaks."

She turned to him, her face politely shocked.

"Why would you say that?" She doesn't sound angry. Whatever.

"Oh, I guess you don't really know about them. Since you're new here." Her eyes widen. Hah, she must think he's referring to the fact that we are vampires. "Well, their dad and his mom… well not really, they are all adopted. But anyway, they are too young to have teenage children. I don't even think his mom can have children." He whispers this conspiratorially. "Well, Edward, the one with the reddish brown hair, and the small girl with black hair, oh and the scary huge boy, they are actually siblings. They were adopted by the Cullens when Edward was eight. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, the tall blond ones, they are twins. I don't know when they joined the freak pack. Anyway, they are all like… together. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. And they _live_ together." He looks over at Bella to gauge her reaction. He expects her to be shocked, but her face continues to display polite interest as she listens to him.

"They live together, Bella. And they are together. Its just… creepy."

"Well, it was kind of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to adopt so many of them, all of them being around the same age group. They say teens can be hard work."

"Yeah, but his mom can't have kids so…"

I sigh. Listening to him, as if the fact that someone can't have kids means their kindness in adoption doesn't matter.

"How long ago did they move here?" I guess, though we now know all about Bella, she still doesn't know about us. Huh. I guess there will be more to discuss at lunch today, stuff that is appropriate for the public. She did say she was sitting with us right? Yeah, she did. Where else would she sit? With Newton? Ugh.

"Two years ago. They came in as Freshmen and Sophomores. The twins, and Emmett, are in Senior year now. Edward and Alice are our age."

"Do you know where they moved from?"

"Alaska."

Bella must know that I'm listening, because she looks over at me, tilting her head, as if to ask if this is a cover or actually true. I nod my head slightly. We did come from Alaska, we had been living with the Denali Coven before we came to Forks. She smiles and continues her conversation.

Shortly, the bell rings. She walks across the parking lot to building two, where I guess she now has English. To my immense distaste, Mike walks by her side, and goes inside with her. God, how many classes do they have together?

* * *

Sitting in first period, I can't keep myself from following Bella around the building. Listening through Mike's thoughts, I am watching her every move.

_I wonder what she thought about my lunch invitation. Maybe… So is she sitting with us, or not? I did mention Jessica, then its not so datey. Or maybe i should make it seem more datey. After All, we did have a great conversation this morning. I got to tell about how freakish those Cullens are. I wonder if they offered for her to sit with them. Well, she wouldn't anyway. No one even sits with three tables of them!_ Mike smiled a bit.

Where Mike was thinking stupid thoughts about Bella and my family, Bella was taking diligent notes on the lecture she was obviously paying attention to. I'd have to ask her why she did this, vampires have perfect recall after all. Maybe it was to avoid having to converse with Mike… I smiled at the thought.

It continued like this through the day. I skipped from mind to mind, whoever had the best angle on Bella. I watched her walk from period to period, and finally, from where I sat at my families table in the cafeteria, I watched her walk in with my own eyes. It was a relief.

She looked over to us. Alice and I were the only ones here, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper had yet to arrive.

She smiled and waved. Mike, at a table between Bella and us, put his hand up in greeting, but awkwardly lowered it when he turned and saw it had been _me_ she had been motioning to.

She didn't get herself a tray of lunch. Hmm. She'd have to get used to at least purchasing something to eat, even if she wouldn't go so far in the charade as to eat it. It was a necessary part of blending in.

Quietly, she seated herself next to Alice on the long bench. Alice smiled to her in greeting.

"Next time you should get a tray." Alice's thoughts seemed to have been in line with mine, I just wasn't tuned in enough to notice.

"Why? I'm not going to eat anything."

"To keep up appearances," I said.

She gave a nod, and I could see she was taking us seriously. From what I had learned about her, this was in line with her personality. Responsible, selfless, and overall, good.

For a minute or so, we didn't talk, just waited for Rose, Jasper and Emmett to arrive. I didn't really feel like recapping anything for them later, as I had had to do last night after my make up with Bella. I wasn't just sitting there though. I was listening. And Mike Newton had a lot to say.

_She is sitting with them. Why? i thought I had eliminated any chance of that when I kindly filled her in this morning! Don't they just disgust her? They have this quality… obviously, everyone else notices it! Why can't she! And why do they even let her sit with them? They have never cared about anyone at this school before, never even talked to anyone besides the necessary speaking during projects or class partnerships. What is it about her. Sure, shes super hot, but they are all together, it shouldn't matter anyway. Unless Edwards interested in her… but hes never been into dating before. Never even given a girl here a second glance. Like none of us are good enough for him. Why did he have to pick her?_

Hmm. This was an interesting evolution. He thought I was interested in Bella? How could he not see the similarities between Bella and my family? And why didn't Bella give off the same frightening vibe that my family did? Maybe she did. Maybe Mike was just blinded by attraction. But no, I'd seen her talk to many people throughout the day, and no one had seemed put off by her, the way they always were in my presence. It was strange.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked into the cafeteria. As they passed each table on route to our own, people at the edges visibly stiffened, and their hearts sped. No, Bella certainly didn't have that effect.

Scooting into the booth beside Bella, Emmett said, "Hello!" in his booming voice. I expected this to put Bella off a bit, but she just smiled happily in greeting. She really was getting used to us. Jasper and Rosalie both smiled at her as they slid in beside me.

Lunch passed with casual conversation about our days. Many people were thinking about how Bella had been so easily accepted into our '_haughty little family_'. That was the thought of a sophomore, DJ Garrett. His thoughts were in line with most of the cafeterias though. For once, we were the center of attention.

We couldn't talk about anything important, because we were in public, and especially not since the entire student body was hanging off our every movement. However, conversation was not strained. It turned out, Bella was enjoyable to hang out with. She was witty, nonchalant, and humorous. Even if she wasn't a vampire, I'd like to think we would have gotten along.

When the bell rang, we gathered our stuff. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all headed their separate directions, but since Bella and I shared the next class, we walked together.

"Your family seems very nice. I had jumped to conclusion that all… _vampires_" She said the word quietly, looking around her like she was in some sort of spy movie. I stifled a laugh. "were sadistic and controlling like James and Laurent. But that isn't so, is it?"

"No, usually were quite a civilized people." I smiled. "Besides the vulgarness of sucking blood to survive, that is." I winked at her, and she smiled, looking down at the ground.

She was so easy to talk to. Even easier than my siblings or parents. I felt like we could discuss nothing for hours, or not even talk at all, and be satisfied when it was through. I hoped she was in my life for a long time to come.

_Oh, right. They are lab partners. i suppose I couldn't talk to her before the bell rings, as he will be right there. He'd probably listen to our every… well. They seem chummy._

Mike thoughts changed directions when I took Bellas raincoat for her and hung it on a peg.

As we took our seats, Mike continued to spew hatred at me from across the room, but I couldn't bring myself to listen, or care. He was just another irrelevant human.

"I'd like you to look at the slides through the microscope, and write their numbers in order of their phase in Mitosis on a separate piece of paper. The slides are in random order on your desks, Along with the microscope. You may begin."

Bella and I breezed through the lab, talking amiably all the way. With our vampire sight, it was easy, but I got the feeling that Bella would have done just fine if she was still a human. I added a characteristic to my growing list: intelligent.

When we finished, I looked around the room. Stupid Mike was comparing two slides, not knowing the obvious difference that i could see. Many were cheating with their textbooks in their laps under their desks. mr. Banner noticed that Bella and i were no longer working, and strode over to see what the problem was.

"Having any trouble?" His eyes were hopeful, had he finally found something that a perfect Cullen wasn't a master at?

"No trouble, Mr. Banner. It's just that we've finished, you see." Bella smiled up at him, not a smirk, just kindly. He didn't seem to take it this way.

"Well, Isabella-"

"Bella." I couldn't help it, I could tell he was about to be rude.

"_Bella_, you must be happy to have Edward as a lab partner. He is an exemplary student in this class. In the future, however, it would be nice for you to contribute." He smirked down at her.

"Actually," I interjected, "Bella identified three of the five, and could have done them all without me."

Mr. Banner seemed annoyed at my contribution.

"Oh, well, you must have done this lab before." Mr. Banners grin had faded from his face.

"Yes." Ah, insight to Bella's human life. She must have been in an advanced class to have taken this during her sophomore year.

"With onion root?"

"Whitefish blastula."

"Well then. Glad you two are partners. Let the other kids learn something for themselves." He turned and ambled away. Bella and I exchanged a slightly embarrassed look. That hadn't been a very appropriate conversation for Mr. Banner to have. Although, I had to be fair to him. And the other teachers. It must be hard to have students who always knew what you knew, and usually more, no matter what you talked to them about.

When the bell rang, Bella gathered her things, and Mike met her at the door.

"Well, you and Cullen seem to be getting along quite well." He said it accusatory, as though she had done something wrong.

"I guess. Is he usually not friendly to his lab partner?"

"Hes never had one before that I've seen. No one wants to sit next to him, and since the class has always been one short, no one has been forced to. Its worked out quite well, really." Mike watched her face, hoping that she picked up on the fact that it was unusual that anyone befriended a Cullen. She obviously didn, but didn't betray that to Mike.

"Oh," She simply stated.

"So, that lab, huh. I guess its a good thing you had Cullen today. I couldn't tell one slide from the next!" She recognized that he assumed she had needed my help.

"I didn't have any trouble with it," She remarked snidely. She seemed to regret being rude a second later. "I'd done it before though, in Phoenix.

They continued to chatter as they walked to gym. I liked to think it wasn't quite as easy for him to come up with things to say as it had been for me, though.

* * *

At the end of the day, I sat leaned against my car. Since Bella had driven herself to school today, i was still trying to think of an excuse to give her a ride home. I knew one way, but it wasn't very kind. Still, with nothing else to do, I sprinted over to her car and disconnected the battery.

Sure enough, when she walked out of the gym, saying goodbye to Mike, and hopped into her car, it wouldn't work. I walked over and rapped on her drivers seat window. She cranked it down halfway.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Since your car doesn't seem to be working, you might as well get a ride with us again today."

"Or, I could just run home." She smiled to me.

"Now that might be a bit conspicuous." I smiled back. "Come on, just leave your car overnight, we'll pick you up in the morning as well. It'll be sure to work again tomorrow."

She sighed, but seeing no alternative, picked up her bag from the passengers seat and walked over to my car, getting into the passengers seat. Once the rest of my family arrived, we headed out on the open road.

"You know, Edward, I'm a vampire too." Bella looked over at me.

"Yes, I'm quite aware." I didn't see where she was going with this.

"That means I can smell very well. In fact, i could smell your scent all over my engine compartment, under the hood of my car."

If i could have, i would have blushed.

Then, suddenly, there was a smash, and something huge landed on the hood of the car. i slammed on the brakes.

It was a man. A vampire. He was looking right at Bella, but when he noticed she wasn't alone, he began to back away.

"Laurent…" Bella whispered his name, terrified.

He ran away, and I took the door off the car as I sped into the woods, chasing him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I know this is short, and not very informative, but I did a lot yesterday and I'm kinda out of it today, so be nice.**

**Mia.C**

I have no idea where Bella is. It seemed, we were having a casual conversation when everything changed. I hadn't even gotten to know her very well, and I still had so much I had wanted to ask… no stop. I would still be able to ask that stuff. This wasn't over. I would save Bella.

I looked over at the edge of the woods, where cloaked figures were beginning to appear from the darkness.

Before I could save Bella though, I'd need to save myself.

***10 HOURS EARLIER***

It was a man. A vampire. He was looking right at Bella, but when he noticed she wasn't alone, he began to back away.

"Laurent…" Bella whispered his name, terrified.

He ran away, and I took the door off the car as I sped into the woods, chasing him.

He wasn't a particularly fast vampire, and there were five of us. Crap, six. Bella was running alongside me, a furious look of passion on her face. What was she doing? Didn't she know that Laurent was here for her? She needed to run, far away,_ now_.

"Get that man!" I cried to my siblings, then I picked up Bella and threw her over my shoulder, running in the opposite direction.

It took her a second to realize what was happening, but soon she began to scream and fight against my hold on her. It was difficult to hold on, she was strong as a newborn, though she didn't act like one. I knew I couldn't hold onto her and run, with her fighting so vehemently against me. I made a decision.

I could hear the highway behind me still. Knowing we had a sense of safety, as we were near the car, though it did have a door missing, I threw her to the ground. I put my hands on either side of her body, and basically lay on top of her to keep her still.

"Get _off_! I want to kill him! Let me- get off now!" She was pounding her fists against my granite chest, shrieking and rolling around, trying to find some way to escape. Even in a situation as demanding as this one, I still found myself fascinated by her. This was a side of her that I had never seen before: brave and determined. Though it wasn't really helpful in the circumstance, it was nice to feel I was unlocking more of her secrets.

There was… more though. Another feeling. lying on top of her, so, so close to her, I found feel it. Like a buzz of electricity bouncing back and forth between our bodies. Not repellent, just the opposite. I wanted to bridge the gap between us, let every inch of my body match up with every inch of hers. She stopped struggling. I wondered if she could feel it too, this magical, amazing feeling that had now overcome me. I looked down into her butterscotch eyes. They were wide, and she had stopped breathing. Her lips were slightly parted, I wanted to move mine against hers, dart my tongue into her mouth and taste her. She tilted her face upward. She wanted the same thing. She wanted me, and I wanted her… i had found my mate. I had seen it in all of my families heads, the pure adoration they had for each other. I'd also seen that they thought I would never find someone. As time went on, they became more and more sure. But, Carlisle had waited two hundred years for Esme! When he first met her, she was a human child, and he left her in peace. I couldn't imagine that. Now that I'd found Bella, I would never let her away from me, even for a second. Unless… unless she didn't feel for me as I now overwhelmingly felt for her. But, no. As I looked at her, she was leaning into me, no longer fighting to get away, to get to Laurent, she seemed to be overcome by the same drug I was now high on. She bit down on her lip, and I couldn't take it any longer. I plunged my lips down onto hers, and felt her neck crane to answer me. For a second, we lay there, our lips moving together in a dance I had never done before, when suddenly I found myself flying through the air, and slamming into a tree ten yards away.

"Baby, didn't I tell you, you belong to _me._ My things aren't allowed to kiss around. You are MINE, better start acting that way." Laurent stood over Bella, snarling. His mind said the same thing he said to Bella, he felt a complete sense of ownership for her. He was wrong though. She didn't belong to him, she didn't even belong to me, even though we were joined now.

"No. Stay away from her." I got to my feet, and began to run towards him. Suddenly,there was weight around my waist and I was being pulled backwards.

"Get _off_ me!"

I thrashed and punched, but my captor didn't let go. Once he pushed me against a tree, I saw who it was.

"Emmett?" I was hurt, but not too much so that I didn't keep fighting him.

"Emmett, you have to let go of me now. Laurent is right over there where I just was, and hes about to take Bella away." I could see in his mind, my eyes were desperate, darting around and wide with fear. Then I saw what he was about to say to me.

"Hes not alone, Laurent isn't alone." I thrashed harder, finally freeing myself from his grasp.

"No, Edward!" Emmett shouted at me to stop, but I was already back in the clearing, where Laurent was standing over Bellas cowering body.

She saw me.

"Edward!" Her voice was thick with relief. As if she knew that, with my presence, it was all okay again. It made me smile.

Laurent looked up from Bella and raked his eyes over my now slightly disheveled appearance.

"You don't own Bella." He said it clearly, as if I hadn't heard before and he needed to remind me, because now I would understand and back off.

"You don't own Bella." i snarled at him, shifting into a crouch, and slowly started to move forward.

He matched my stance, but before either of us could act, another figure appeared.

"Calm now, Laurent. All in due time."

The high voice rang, childlike, through the forest. Its owner kneeled at Bellas side, and caught her up in its arms. The vampire smiled at Bella and waited. Nothing happened. The smile faded, replaced by pure anger. She tightened her arms around Bella, whose attempts to escape i now realized were futile.

"Interesting…" The vampire seemed incredibly calm. She glided, with Bella fighting in her arms, to Laurent, and put a hand on his shoulder. It was quite the reach for her short stature.

"Come now, Laurent. We have far to travel."

Then, then two vampires ran, turning on the spot and almost instantly disappearing into the fading light. I tried to crash after them, but Emmett was back, his arms locked on my shoulders, pulling me back towards the highway.

I screamed her name.

**Who do you think it is? I was going to reveal this chapter, but I couldn't think of a smooth way to do it, so you'll probably find out next chapter. Or after. Depends on how many reviews I get ;)**


End file.
